The primary object of the present invention is to provide a walking cane, which provides stability for the user while in use, with an improved form of receptacle adapted to securely immobilize objects, such as rings, where the top of the invention contains a compartment with an inlay used to display, transport and immobilize the objects. The current designs for walking canes or walking cane attachments do not allow secure means of transportation, display and immobilization of small objects, such as rings.
A utensil head for walking canes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 383,598 (Stiebritz). The utensil head, as claimed, consists of a receptacle for matches, an inner cover, and a match igniter outside the inner cover, all combined and arranged substantially as and for the purpose specified. The utensil head is elongated in design to specifically contain matches. Further enhancing the design, an igniter is also included in the design of the utensil head and contained in a secondary inner compartment. The compartment has no identifiable means to transport small items by securely containing the said items from movement within the vessel. The present invention does not claim to have an igniter as part of the design of the invention and also provides a means for immobilizing and displaying objects, such as rings, securely within the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 368,077 (DuBois) discloses an umbrella or cane head containing a chambered compartment suitable for transporting small articles. While the compartment is suitable for transporting small objects, it does not contain an inner device to securely hold, display and immobilize small objects, such as rings. The lack of such device allows the objects to move freely within the compartment. The object of the present invention, containing a horizontal inlay with slots, does not allow for objects to move freely within the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 275,100 (Weaver) pertains to the combination of a walking cane and pipe case consisting of a hollow cane designed to accommodate the length and curve of a long stemmed pipe. It is not the object of the present invention to contain and transport a long stemmed pipe. Furthermore, the prior invention allows for any alternate small object to move freely within the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 412,550 (Simon) pertains to an improvement on a swing cover for receptacles. A swing cover is not claimed or encompassed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 399,449 (Taylor) does not contain an inner compartment suitable for storing objects. Instead, it contains a solid handle with a compass and magnetic needle attached on the outside of said handle for meteorological observations. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 433,793 (San) shows an ornamental umbrella handle consisting of a solid knob feature. This design does not encompass an opening vessel used to contain objects. The present invention contains a compartment within the head of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 433,326 (Srinaul), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 202,448 (Shiffman), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,798 (Porgesz), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,122 (Shiffman) and U.S. Pat. No. Des 156,335 (Groos) all relate to different ornamental designs for jewelry cases. While each contains a means by which to securely hold rings, none of these prior patents relate to walking canes. It is the object of the present invention to provide a walking cane with an improved form of compartment adapted to securely immobilize objects within the compartment. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,798 (Porgesz) is described in the claim and title as a jewelry case, which does not provide the same use and support as that of a walking cane.
Traditional designs for walking canes do not offer a vessel containing the capability of immobilizing an object, such as rings, within the vessel. While prior inventions for both walking canes and walking cane attachments include vessels which can carry small objects freely within the vessel, none of which contain an inlay to the compartment specifically designed to immobilize and display objects in a vertical, secure, upright manner for presentation and transportation. While prior design inventions provide the means to hold objects, such as rings, it is not the object of these design inventions to also function as a walking cane providing the support allowed by a walking cane.
Therefore, it is an object of the current invention to provide an improved walking cane containing an opening compartment which includes the means by which to securely immobilize, transport and present objects, such as rings.